Cullen Style?
by all knowing since 1901
Summary: Random AIM chats, moments, and funny one-shots with the cullens :
1. emmett and the socks

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight**

An AIM chat between Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie…

Edward's s/n: knoXitXall1918

Alice's s/n: crazed-shopper1072

Emmett's s/n: 3MM3TT.K!CK$.A$$

Rosalie's s/n: 20Xnatural~beautyX87

KnoXitXall1918- has entered chat

3MM3TT.K!CK$.A$$- has entered chat

KnoXitXall1918- god, I miss Bella, only 3 more days till she comes back from Jacksonville

3MM3TT.K!CK$.A$$- you need to get out more

KnoXitXall1918- grrrrr…

3MM3TT.K!CK$.A$$- ohh touchy, touchy

(Loud bang from upstairs and "hey, what was that for!" from Emmett)

3MM3TT.K!CK$.A$$- you know what I totally see your point now…

KnoXitXall1918- I knew that would work

Crazed-shopper1072- has entered chat

Crazed-shopper1072- hey Edward (smile). Emmett (glare)

3MM3TT.K!CK$.A$$- WHAT DID I DO?!?!

Crazed-shopper1072- you! You found it funny to take all my left socks and make an x-rated porno with them, THEN blame it on Bella!

3MM3TT.K!CK$.A$$- I NEVER DID THAT!!!

KnoXitXall1918- WHAT!!!

Crazed-shopper1072- yeah but you were going to. If you do thought…(evil smile)

(3MM3TT.K!CK$.A$$ is currently disconnected, he is now quivering in a corner)

KnoXitXall1918- that ought to show him, hopefully he never blames ANYTHING on Bella, because if he did…

Crazed-shopper1072- chill Edward, that was never going to happen, I just love scaring that big baby / hehe funny right?

KnoXitXall1918- sure…

20Xnatural~beautyX87- has entered chat

20Xnatural~beautyX87- what did I miss…and uhhh, why is Emmett hiding in my closet saying quote "evil puppet socks, evil puppet socks, evil puppet socks…"and on and on and on?

KnoXitXall1918- yeah you see…funny story

Crazed-shopper1072- wow even I didn't see that one coming

KnoXitXall1918- what?

20Xnatural~beautyX87- yeah what?

Crazed-shopper1072- nothing…DON'T LOOK IN MY MIND EDWARD

KnoXitXall1918- AHHH ALICE SORYY I WONT LOOK IN YOUR MIND, I will never be able to look at jasper the same way again, thanks for the mental image Alice

Crazed-shopper1072- I warned you not to look (hehe)

20Xnatural~beautyX87- wait Alice, where is jasper?

Crazed-shopper1072- ohh, he is trying to get Emmett to go hunting and come out from under the bed…his new hiding place. (Smirk)

KnoXitXall1918- haha

20Xnatural~beautyX87- what joke am I missing?

Crazed-shopped1072- well I told Emmett he was going to make a porno with my left socks then blame Bella…so…I sort of threatened him, even though I never saw it happen…it was just a joke :)

20Xnatural~beautyX87- well that explains it…(Smirk)

KnoXitXall1918- bye guys, I am going to go listen to music

KnoXitXall1918- has left chat

20Xnatural~beautyX87- yeah bye Alice, I am going to go pry my husband out from under the bed than hopefully get him IN bed/ double meaning (evil smile)

20Xnatural~beautyX87- has left chat

Crazed-shopper1072- has left chat

**PLEASE review i really want to know what you think sorry the chapter is short the next one will be longer :)**

**AliceCullen-cullenfan5**


	2. hyper alice

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight

Edward's s/n: knoXitXall1918

Emmett's s/n: 3MM3TT.K!CK$. A$$

Alice's s/n: crazed-shopper1073

Rosalie's s/n: 20Xnatural~beautyX87

Jasper's s/n: Xsoilder-from-the-southX

Bella's s/n: Klutz6931

Klutz6931- has entered chat

Crazed-shopper1072- has entered chat

Klutz6931- are you going to tell me what you are hiding from Edward, Alice?

Crazed-shopper1072- nope, so, do you want to go shopping Saturday?

Klutz6931- sorry Alice, no…Edward is taking me somewhere Saturday.

Crazed-shopper1072- ohh, never mind rose will, I know :)

Klutz6931- would you happen to know where Edward is taking me?

Crazed-shopper1072- I promised I wouldn't tell (smirk)

Klutz6931- UGH

KnoXitXall1918- has entered chat

KnoXitXall1918- hello love, hello Alice

Klutz6931- hi (blush)

Crazed-shopper1072- ok, ok stop with the sappy stuff, or at least that is where it is going, ugh

…

Crazed-shopper1072- oh…my…Carlisle…

KnoXitXall1918- oh no

Klutz6931- what?

Crazed-shopper1072- !!!!!!! (Oh my god I cant believe that there is going to be the biggest sale EVER at my fav. Guggi store in New York tomorrow I HAVE TO GET THERE)

Klutz6931- ok…

KnoXitXall1918- and this happens every, what, maybe once a week.

Klutz6931- wow

KnoXitXall1918- I know

(Crazed-shopper1072 has been disconnected for technical reasons considering the fact the she through it out her window trying to get it to go fast…)

Xsoilder-from-the-southX- what is Alice up to now, what sale?

KnoXitXall1918- guggi

Xsoilder-from-the-southX- ohh I feel your pain, literally, that is the worst

KnoXitXall1918- no I think the original Pakistan was pretty bad too.

Xsoilder-from-the-southX- oh I see

Klutz6931- I don't know what is scarier, the fact that this has happened more than once or that you know the names of the shoes and discuses them like it is a casual thing…wow

KnoXitXall1918- I know

(From up in Alice and jasper's room "JASPER!!!")

Xsoilder-from-the-southX- better go see what she wants, and pack, she is most likely dragging me with her

Xsoilder-from-the-southX- has left the chat

Klutz6931- I feel bad for him

KnoXitXall1918- yeah I know, she might need help picking out a dress so she might make him try it on then decide if she likes it

Klutz6931- really?

KnoXitXall1918- yeah really, when jaspers busy I am her doll

Klutz6931- HAHA god I am going to die laughing, I got a funny mental image of Alice doing what she dose to me, to you HAHA…very funny image

KnoXitXall1918- yes it is true, I'm coming over to your house now bye

Klutz6931- ok bye, woe I really do feel sorry for jasper :(

KnoXitXall1918- has left chat

Klutz6931- has left chat

Later up in Alice and Jasper's room:

Alice snapped a photo of me, fun, wow if she shows this to any one I will be so embarrassed, I look like the southern, gay, a 21 century version of rocky horror picture show, oh no not that evil look in her eye…

Please Review I really want to know what you think PLEASE

AliceCullen-cullenfan5


	3. Sleeping Bella

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight**

Chapter 3- sleeping Bella

Emmett's POV

I was running out of things to do. What to do, what to do? Wait I will go ask Bella what humans do when they are board, YEAH!

(To Bella's house)

Knock Knock. I waited and soon a very tired looking Charlie opened the door.

"Hello, Emmett, is that you?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah is Bella there?" I said.

"Why do you need bells? IT IS 2:30 IN THE MORNING!" he yelled. Wait did he say 2:30, oh yeah right I forgot, humans have to sleep. Well I guess I could go see Bella sleep…Yeah, I thought of a game. It is called, the Edward game, you act like him well he is away hunting, yeah, fun. Oh yeah still standing with Charlie.

"Gottogo, BYE!" I yelled very fast as I ran away and up the tree to Bella's room. As soon as I got up there I heard mumbling.

"Save me mister, my orange fish is drowning…" said a sleeping Bella. I almost fell over laughing, she had the weirdest dreams, no wonder Edward comes here, I want my own sleepy-talky human.

"Sorry miss but the evil penguins will kill me if I do." I whispered into her ear for fun.

"Noooo, not the evil penguins…" this could be fun…

"Oh my Carlisle, they are going to kill eddie-kins…" she mumbled. HAHA _eddie-kins _wow that is going to be his new nickname, YEAH.

"Yes, but wait here comes SUPER EMMETT, here to save the day!" I said, I rock I save the day, yeah!

"Oh no super Emmett got eaten by mister cross-dresser, now he is super Emmett, the drag queen of Transylvania." OH I am insulted. I can't believe Edward likes her, she is a Meany. I am leaving…

(In the forest)

I had decided to go hunting, Bella was making me depressed.

"I AM NOT GAY!!!" I yelled into the forest.

The end :)

**Hope you like it, please review**

**AliceCullen-cullenfan5**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE !

Sorry A/N, Just so everyone knows my name is now Xx Violent-Pixie-Vampire xX not Alicecullen-cullenfan5 anymore!!!

Thanks :]

- Xx Violent-Pixie-Vampire xX


End file.
